1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sprayer gun and more particularly to a sprayer gun having a hand grip retaining mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical sprayer guns comprise a gun body having a handle secured thereto and having a hand grip pivotally coupled to the handle for actuating a valve which is engaged in the handle. The valve may control the water flow of the sprayer gun. However, the users have to continuously force the hand grip inward of the handle so as to allow the water to flow out of the sprayer gun. Once the hand grip is released, the water is blocked and is prevented from flowing out of the sprayer gun. One type of retaining device has been developed to retain with the hand grip to the handle when the hand grip is pulled toward the handle in order to allow the water to flow out of the sprayer gun continuously. However, the retaining device includes a complicated configuration.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional sprayer guns.